Y la muerte nos separó para siempre
by Sedata
Summary: Sareena y Sub Zero están por enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte. En esta breve historia, Sareena narra su sentir y sus pensamientos mientras la batalla se está llevando a cabo. (One-shot)


Un cordial saludo a los lectores y autores de FF. Es un placer compartir esta pequeña creación, la cual tiene la peculiaridad de que... ¡es mi primer fic de romance en toda la historia! Así es, yo nunca había escrito fics románticos, pero un amable amigo mío me alentó a probar a escribir algo diferente, y decidí tomarle la palabra. Esta historia digamos que es una "request" para él, pues es fanático de Sub Zero y me dijo que le interesaría un escrito sobre él y Sareena. Realmente no sé si esté bien o mal, pero encontré algo en este género (romance) que me gustó mucho, y creo que en un futuro nada lejano escribiré más fics de corte romántico con otros personajes. Quiero que mi página tenga un repertorio variado de historias que incluyan "comedia" drama, etc. Por otro lado, aprovecho para decir que la actualización de mi otra historia está en camino, así que en los próximos días habrá episodio nuevo, jeje.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Y la muerte nos separó para siempre.**

* * *

Aunque nunca me atreví a decírtelo con palabras, mi simple mirada gritaba lo que sentía.

Estoy segura de que lo sabías, pero nunca quisiste aceptarlo. Durante mucho tiempo supiste fingir muy bien, como yo. Pero después... era imposible.

Ahora nos encontramos frente a frente en el campo de batalla, a punto de provocarnos dolor, heridas y… la muerte. Yo no quiero hacerlo, y sé que tú tampoco quieres. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada evasiva.

Estamos en medio del coliseo de Shao Kahn, en donde él nos observa atento, mientras la multitud espectadora grita frenética por ver nuestro "espectáculo".

Adoptas tu postura de pelea, y aunque te ves muy seguro, puedo sentir el desequilibrio que hay en ti.

Dentro de la arena eres Sub Zero, el guerrero con poderes sin igual, con valor digno de la más fiera bestia, tan respetado como lo es un divino relicario. Fuera de ella eres Kuai Liang, un hombre que porta con orgullo su nombre, que lejos de las armas y de su instinto kombativo, aunque te empeñes en negarlo, tiene sentimientos.

Súbitamente, una imponente voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, indicando que el primer asalto de esta batalla está a punto de comenzar.

–¡Ahora! –gritó Shao Kahn sentado en su trono.

Yo me mantengo inmóvil. Quiero ver si te atreves a dar el primer golpe. Veo que no quieres… no te culpo.

Ni siquiera me he acercado a ti, y ya estás retrocediendo.

–¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! –te empieza a gritar el público, arrojando piedras y otros objetos a la arena.

Ellos creen que eres un cobarde, pero yo sé lo que en realidad está pasando.

No soporto esa humillación hacia tu persona, así que tendré que darte el primer golpe de esta lucha para estimularte a que me ataques.

Te doy una fuerte patada en tu vientre que te quita el aliento. Ese ataque me dolió más a mí, pero solo así logré hacerte reaccionar.

Vienes a mí con tu helado puño levantado, impactándolo fuertemente en mi rostro. Hubiese querido que tu mano alguna vez tuviera la gentileza de acariciar mi rostro. Ahora, en cambio, lo golpea con la brutalidad de tu fuerza.

Emití un alarido que te hizo cerrar los ojos, no por su intensidad, sino por la culpa de haberme causado dolor. No te sientas culpable. Para eso estamos aquí. Ya no hay nada que hacer, es tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

Tuviste tanto tiempo para decirme eso que siempre quisiste.

¿Creíste que no lo notaba? estabas muy equivocado. Esa tensión en nuestra soledad…, la manera en la que me mirabas a mis espaldas…, la forma en la que describías las bondades de la vida mientras clavabas tu profunda mirada a mis ojos...

Admítelo, tu indecisión era lo que nos mantenía separados. Si tan solo lo hubieras dicho... si hubieras dicho eso que sentías.

¿Creías que porque soy un demonio yo no puedo sentir amor? yo también lo creía... hasta que te conocí.

Nunca te lo diría. Pasé, inutilmente, mis días esperando que tú me manifestaras tus sentimientos. No quería que, si yo tomaba la iniciativa, me rechazaras por tu "miedo" al amor.

Si en verdad me querías, eras tú quien debía decírmelo...

* * *

Ahora me arrojas una esfera de hielo, intentando congelar mi cuerpo… intentando inmovilizarme.

Tal vez el hielo congele mi cuerpo, pero no congela la conciencia. Sé que eso es lo que quieres. Quieres privarme de toda sensación para que deje de pensar, pues sabes lo que está pasando por mi cabeza ahora.

Me quedaría inmóvil esperando recibir tu esfera de hielo para darte gusto, pero prefiero que sigas "escuchando" mi mirada. Recuerda que estas son las últimas palabras que te diré… en silencio. Estoy ansiosa por saber cuáles son las últimas palabras que tienes para mí antes de que uno de los dos se vaya por toda la eternidad.

Me quité de un rápido movimiento, para evitar ser abrazada por el hielo. Te respondí arrojándote uno de mis filosos cuchillos.

Se me va el aliento cuando veo que, en lugar de esquivarlo, te paras frente a él. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tu hielo tan solo pretendía detenerme, pero mi cuchillo pretendía herirte.

El arma se clavó justo a un lado de tu corazón. Con remordimiento, observo cómo te sacas el cuchillo del pecho, para después contemplar, con horror, una gran cantidad de tu sangre caer al suelo.

Ahora estás jadeante, muy jadeante. Cada segundo que pasa, riegas la arena con tu fresca sangre. Te dejas caer al suelo, anunciando que te has rendido… me has cedido la primer ronda. Aún luces entero, no veo razón para que te rindas.

–¡Sareena gana! –exclamó Shao Kahn.

¿Qué clase de victoria es esta? Ni siquiera la celebro.

Me alejo para llegar al otro extremo del coliseo. Si últimamente estuvimos tan distantes fuera de la arena, debemos estarlo también dentro.

Al fin te pones de pie. Te veo tambaleante, y no es para menos. Te desangras todo el tiempo.

Shao Kahn indicó que la segunda ronda ha comenzado. No me di cuenta cuando lo dijo, pero los gritos del público me hicieron reaccionar.

Creaste una espada de hielo que forjaste entre tus manos ante mis ojos. Me invitas con tu mirada a que te ataque.

No me das otra opción. Tú nunca vas a atacarme primero, así que acepto tu petición.

Saco mi Demon Fang para estar a la par contigo en esta lucha. Se escuchan gritos y aplausos por todo el coliseo en cuanto desenfundo mi arma.

Adoptas tu postura de pelea, sujetando fuertemente tu espada de hielo apuntando a mi cuerpo. Espero que al ver mis asesinas intensiones, esta vez te defiendas como debes hacerlo.

Me lanzo hacia ti, con mi Demon Fang dirigida a tu vientre. Corro con todas mis fuerzas, mirándote a lo lejos. Ojalá tengas tiempo para pensar cómo defenderte mientras llego a ti.

Te quedas inmóvil, sin apartar tu vista de mí, con tu espada apuntando a mi pecho. Después de todo, sí querías herirme, e incluso matarme. ¿Ahora sí lucharemos limpio?... ¡Muy bien! Veremos cuál arma es más peligrosa.

Corro con mucha más fuerza, lista para clavar mi Demon Fang en tu abdomen.

Al fin estoy cerca de ti. Tomo vuelo para clavarte el arma en tu cuerpo. ¿Estás listo para responder?

De pronto, veo que en lugar de detener mi arma, clavas la tuya al suelo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy a punto de atravesarte con el el letal acero de mi arma.

Trato desesperadamente de detener mi mano para evitar darte una mortal estocada, sin embargo, es inútil.

Sentí mi Demon Fang cortar tu piel, abriéndose paso profundamente por tus entrañas.

Tu grito de dolor desgarró mi alma. No puedo creer que lo has hecho.

Saqué mi arma de tu cuerpo, sin palabras, atónita de lo había pasado. Esperaba que tuvieramos una pelea justa.

Te caíste al suelo, llevándote las manos a tu herido vientre.

Ya no tienes fuerzas para levantarte. Haces un intento, pero tu propio peso te lleva abajo de nuevo.

Shao Kahn se da cuenta de eso, y ríe al saber que había llegado el momento que él y el público estaban esperando.

Yo no sé si quería que todo se acabara de una vez o que el tiempo no pasara nunca, y seguir luchando por toda la eternidad.

–¡Acábalo! –indicó, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

Los gritos de la gente se escucharon con más intensidad.

–¡Acábalo! ¡Acábalo! ¡Acábalo! –grita el público al unísono.

Te pusiste de pie con mucha dificultad, como si estuvieras entregando tu cuerpo a la muerte. Levantaste tu cabeza para mirarme.

Ahora entiendo todo: Te dejaste vencer por mí. ¿Es esto una demostración de amor? para mí no es suficiente.

Esta será la última vez que nos veremos a los ojos. Esta será la última vez que estemos frente a frente. Esta será la última vez que tengas la oportunidad de decirme lo que siempre has tenido guardado en tu interior.

Estoy esperando a que me lo digas. ¡Por favor, dilo! Sería capaz de clavar mi arma en el suelo junto a la tuya, y condenarme a la muerte por negarme a cumplir con las exigencias de Shao Kahn, si dijeras lo que tanto he deseado escuchar.

Tu silencio me dice más que mil palabras. Es inútil, no lo dirás. Lo entiendo… sé que preferiste morir antes que matarme, sin embargo, yo hubiera preferido morir si las últimas palabras que he de escuchar fueran un "te quiero" de parte tuya.

Ya todo se acabó. Ni siquiera al final me ofreciste una digna despedida.

La gente grita desesperada para que termine con mi trabajo… así será.

Me paro frente a ti, tomo mi Demon Fang cubierta de tu sangre, y la clavo violentamente en tu pecho, atravesando tu corazón.

Cierro mis ojos, y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, mientras introduzco mi arma más y más en tu cuerpo para acabar con tu vida rápidamente.

Tú tan solo gritas, sin resistirte a mi ataque. Después saco el arma de tu pecho y tú caes al suelo… al fin muerto.

Levanto mi filosa arma sangrante al cielo en señal de victoria, y el público comienza a ovacionarme.

Mi rostro inexpresivo le dice a todos que mi sentir es indiferente, pero en mi interior hay desorden… mucho desorden y dolor.

Doy una última mirada a tu cuerpo inerte, y me voy cerrando los ojos, lamentándome de que este haya sido el final de nuestra historia que nunca comenzó.

Tu muerte fue en vano. Dos palabras me hubieran hecho sentir más dicha que tu sacrificio.

Ya no habrá ninguna oportunidad para decirlas.

Tu indecisión nos mantenía separados, pero con una luz de esperanza de estar juntos alguna vez.

Adiós, amado mío. Es una lástima que la muerte nos haya separado para siempre… aunque nunca hayamos estado unidos.


End file.
